Romeo and Juliet, the Missing Scene
by rainwashed
Summary: The following is a scene from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet that could have been cut in the editing process. Warning, much Romeo bashing!


I had to write a scene that could have been missing from Romeo and Juliet for my English class, and I figured I'd throw it up here. Some characters (cough, romeo, cough) might be a little out of character, but it's just for fun. That said, WARNING, much Romeo bashing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or any of Shakespeare's works**

Romeo and Juliet, the Missing Scene

O Romeo, Romeo!" Juliet crooned, leaning forward towards her love, "Wherefore art th - AAAAAH!". Juliet shrieked, as if an onion-eyed knave were at her heels, as she toppled out of the high balcony set into the Capulet castle wall. Luckily some rose bushes softened her descent as she continued to crash through the undergrowth. Her wails of bewilderment were suddenly cut off as something that wasn't as yielding as vegetation stopped her flailing body.

"My love! Where are you!" Romeo gasped to the hidden Juliet. Pushing his way through the dense bushes, Romeo searched desperately for Juliet, and in his delirious hunt he tripped over the same rock that Juliet had hit on her drop from the balcony. Landing with a very audible "OOF!", Romeo found Juliet - right underneath him. "Oh Juliet! There you are, I was so worried that I would never find you again!" Romeo gushed, winding a strand of her hair around his finger lovingly. Romeo continued to murmur sweet nothings to her and gaze into her eyes until he realized that her lips were turning blue and her eyes were unfocused. 'That can't be good...' Romeo thought, struggling to put two and two together. Romeo jumped off of her and waved a hand in front of her eyes as the colour rushed back to her face. "Juliet... NOOO! You're dead!" he sobbed. But as he crushed his lips to her forehead, he felt the reassuring warmth of her breath on his cheek. "Oh... maybe not then".

"What's all that noise!" a shrill voice exclaimed from above.

'Uh-oh...' Romeo thought as he dragged Juliet off the ground and into his arms. Her nurse's head poked through the doorway of the balcony and quickly scanning the area, she spotted Romeo holding Juliet's sagging body.

"Y-you... you SCOUNDREL!" she spat at the quaking Romeo in anger.

"I wasn't doing anything, honest!" Romeo squeaked, trying to hide Juliet.

"Oh you idiot, I've already seen her!" the Nurse said, rolling her eyes. She had expected Juliet to have chosen someone more debonair.

"I honestly didn't do anything! I was just coming to talk to Juliet and she leaned out of the balcony and just fell out!" Romeo explained in a pleading tone. "But I think she's hurt or something, because she wasn't responding to any of my advances - er I mean my voice, she wasn't responding to my voice!" The nurse glared at him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, bring her up! I'll tend to her." the nurse ordered. Romeo looked relieved and headed towards the vines that wound their way up to the balcony.

"Not that way, you idiot!" the nurse said in exasperation and lifted her eyes to the heavens for help. "There's an entrance on the east wall, I'll meet you there, if you can find it." she ordered, muttering the last part to herself.

Romeo and the nurse each held an end of Juliet as they ascended the staircase to her chamber. They placed her on the bed and Romeo instantly knelt on the floor and began to stroke Juliet's hair.

"Get out of the way, she needs medical help!" the nurse said sternly, pushing the love struck man out of the way and began to try and revive Juliet with various herbs. Romeo stood by the door nervously, shifting from foot to foot. After a few minutes, Juliet began to cough and her eyes fluttered open.

"Juliet, my love, you are awake!" Romeo cried, rushing to Juliet's side. But before he was half way across the room, two burly guards burst through the door and grabbed Romeo by the collar. "Hey, what are you doing!" Romeo yelled as he struggled in their iron grasp.

"They are doing as they were told to, unlike you. You were specifically told to keep away from here!" said Lord Capulet as he strode into the room. Romeo stopped struggling.

"But I love Juliet! I love her with the burning heat of a thousand white hot suns - " Romeo began.

"Enough! I don't want to be subjected to your sniveling poetry" Lord Capulet stated. "You are not worthy of my daughter, you will do nothing for her but bring the Capulet reputation down. But you may be able to help me... financially at least" he finished thoughtfully. "Throw him in one of those uncomfortably dark and dirty chambers that are located on the lowest floor!"

"You mean the dungeon, milord?" one of the guards asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course, that's what I meant! Throw him in the dungeon!" Lord Capulet said waving his arm in the direction of the dungeon. The guards dragged Romeo out of the room kicking and screaming.

"Daddy, no!" Juliet cried, trying to claw her way out of the nurse's grasp.

"It's for your own good" Lord Capulet said, exiting the chamber with a dramatic flourish of his cloak.

Lady Montague strolled to the door, accompanied by the maid who had informed her of a visitor. "Good afternoon milady, I have a message from Lord Capulet" a messenger stated, sweeping a bow at Lady Montague.

"Oh? And what may it be?" she asked curiously, but with a sense of foreboding.

"Milord states that he found your son, Romeo, lurking about his grounds after he explicitly ordered him not to do so and is now holding him as a prisoner" the messenger stated bluntly.

"Oh." she said, not all that surprised. "And what is the cost of getting him back?"

"Exactly £5000" the messenger said.

"Oh." the lady replied once more. Then she turned into the castle and called "Dear, how much do you love your son?"

Romeo sat against the moldy wall of the dark dungeon and sighed. "This is so boring, and why did that angry guy take me away from Juliet?" he asked the darkness. Romeo turned to face the wall he had been leaning against and leisurely scratched a line into the mould. 'Day one' he thought. Just then the heavy door clanged open and the silhouette of Lord Capulet could be seen in the piercing ray of light that fell across the floor.

"Time's up, lucky for you your parents have decided to pay the price of having a disrespectful son" Capulet stated, sounding somewhat reluctant at letting Romeo out of the rotting hole. But the money he received did console him. Romeo staggered into the sunlight and was led by the same two guards to his father who was waiting in their carriage. Romeo turned to the looming castle behind him.

"Farewell Juliet, my love, we shall meet again!" he cried, blowing a kiss in farewell as he climbed into the carriage.

"No you won't, because I value what's left of my riches!" Lord Montague grumbled, and signaled the driver to take them home.


End file.
